Love Letter
by Hell Berry
Summary: "I know that you only love him. I'm sorry for forcing you into this relationship but... I love you..." SasuHina and one-sided NaruHina.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto (if I own it well... the ending will be different, obviously NaruSaku and Sasuhina) but I own the plot.

 **LOVE LETTER**

To 'the love of my life'

My love, do you know what is the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life? I let you go from my arms because of my selfishness that want to see you happy even it means not with me. I dare to let you go forever but I'm too scared to throw away my feeling, see? I'm a selfish bastard. Maybe, just maybe someday you will forgive this selfishness. But in the end I'm the one who will never forgive myself, maybe this is karma or maybe this is oh so called self-destruction?  
There will always be a reason for an action, I had a reason why I did it. Honestly I have a secret that I never told you, it begins few months after we started a relationship I often have problems with memory and headaches, at first I thought it was just a normal thing until one day when I suddenly woke up and had been in the hospital room. A doctor asked me if I remember what had happened, I said that the last thing I remember is I had just come out of your favorite flower shop, the doctor just looked at me and he asked me

 _"_ _Sir, can you tell me what is today's date?"_

Spontaneous I said that it's December 27th, 2009 because it's your birthday, that's why I was in a flower shop.

 _"_ _Sir, today is February 5th 2010"_

Everyone knows that I was like a walking calendar, so it's unlikely I forgot. So I refute what he said, he was silent while showing the date from his ponsel. I looked at him with a confused stare. Then he handed me a white envelope inscribed with laboratory test results, I read it slowly, I read it again and again, how shocked I was when I found a word that said 'positive Alzheimer and brain cancer stage 4'.

 _"_ _I'm sorry sir, you only have 60 days left, again we are sorry about it"_

What the hell with this world? When I just found a little happiness and then boom.. it's gone. Soon I will just be a name on a cold stone and becoming fragments of memory. I know that I shouldn't give up, I can imagine how red your face when you scolding me because I give up that easily, you know my love? In the deepest of my heart I never want to give up but sometimes reality is just too cruel to bear.

Do you still remember when I dissappeared for 2 weeks? I did it because I'm looking for an answer, answer for our relationship.

"What should I do with this relationship?"

The only answer I got was that I had to let you go but.. but I don't want it, I don't want to let go the only thing that makes me smile, the only thing that makes my life more meaningful. But then I remember that I can't be selfish, this is for your happiness, I know it pains me but I have to let you go no matter what. I'm so sorry my love I've hurt you when we broke up by saying that I was just using you, I never love you and you have been wasting my time with your naivety and stupidity. My days after you gone were the most terrible days of my life, every breath, every single day was like a hell. It pains me when I had chemotherapy but it pains me more when I remember every smile, every time when we were together. But at least the last moment of my life be a little relieved when you came to see me, I don't know who tells you about my condition but I'm really happy, truly happy because of that.

My life became peaceful when you hold me and say how stupid I was. From that moment you are always at my side, do you know how happy I was? I know that you never love me, I know that you are always love Naruto, I know that this relationship exists because of my selfishness that force you to be with me. Honestly I never know how it feels to fall in love? but thanks to you now I get an answer to that question. I know that my time will come soon that's why I decided to write this letter, I know that this letter may be the last thing I do for you My love, at least I redeemed a bit of guilt by explain it to you even if only through this piece of paper. I never dreamed to live for a thousand years, no I never want it, but I'm glad even if only 60 days left before I die, I know the feel of true happiness, thanks to you.

I'm so sorry Hinata, I hope you will find a better man than a selfish bastard like me, please be happy. I love you

Sasuke Uchiha


End file.
